This is an institutional renewal application for the Cleveland Clinic Foundation's participation in Southwest Oncology Group activities. The Cleveland Clinic Foundation has been a member of the Southwest Oncology Group since 1965 under a succession of principal investigators including Dr. James Hewlett, Dr. Robert Livingston, Dr. Ronald Bukowski, Dr. James Weick, and currently Dr. David J. Adelstein. Southwest Oncology Group activity is directly related to the investigation and treatment of human malignancy and the Cleveland Clinic Foundation has made significant contributions in all areas of group activity. Particularly noteworthy are the committee' leadership, protocol coordination, and authorship of Drs. Thomas Budd (breast cancer, sarcoma) , Dr. Ronald Bukowski (genitourinary malignancies) , and Dr. James Weick (lung cancer, lymphoma, and leukemia) . Dr. Ralph Tuthill's chairmanship of the Melanoma Pathology Committee and Dr. Ray Tubbs' activity as a Lymphoma Panel referee should also be recognized. Dr. Weick's administrative activity also includes service as Groupwide CGOP Committee Chairman. Program objectives for the coming funding period include development and expansion of group activities at the Cleveland Clinic Florida as a result of Dr. Weick's relocation to this institution. The appointment of Dr. Thomas Rice as surgical co-chairman of the Lung Cancer Committee should further promote this institution's already established role in lung cancer activities. Dr. Adelstein's assumption of the principal investigator's role in Cleveland, coupled with his chairmanship of the recently activated Intergroup unresectable head and neck cancer study, should be a major stimulus to Cleveland Clinic Foundation head and neck cancer activity. Continued increase in accrual, both at our institution and from our affiliates, as well as an expansion of both the administrative and scientific leadership provided to the Southwest Oncology Group is, therefore, anticipated.